


A Boring Day

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [21]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he have made the mistake of thinking any day was a boring day when he was dating Mark Fischbach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boring Day

Calculus was boring. College was boring.  Life in general was boring at the current moment. It was a gorgeous day outside and he wanted to be out and about, letting the bright sunshine warm his skin.  

It wasn’t as blistering hot outside in October as it was in the summer and Jack wanted to be out of class so bad he could nearly taste the freedom.

But it was a day like any other day and there would be no opportunities to escape.

His professor droned on and on about something Jack had no comprehension of and he sighed a little. He blocked everything out and started doodling inappropriate things in the margins of his notes when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps outside of the classroom.

Furrowing his eyes and looking up and at the classroom door, Jack began to realize that it wasn’t just one set of footsteps but a low rumble of an entire class’ footsteps.  They must be taking lessons on the grounds today or something.  It was certainly the day for it.

The footsteps sped up until it sounded a bit like a stampede hurdling toward their classroom and some of the other student’s heads were beginning to turn toward the door.  

Was this the “zombie outbreak” thing again?  That little prank by the theater students had nearly given him a heart attack when he rounded the corner into the campus gym and found legions of the undead occupying the treadmills.

The rumble turned into a dull roar and Jack considered his chances of keeping his legs in one piece after jumping from the 3rd story window.  They weren’t looking good.

At that point, his instructor stopped trying to catch the class’ attention altogether and joined his students in staring at the door and the entire class looked to be ready to make a break for it if it was a swarm of aliens were coming to invade the planet.

What finally burst through that door was much more surprising.

The choir kids.

Mark Fischbach and an entire ensemble of students flooded in, singing “ _This is Halloween_ ” in perfect harmony and full volume.  Mark, obviously the leader of the little escapade, took Professor Hopkins by the hand and started spinning and dancing around the classroom with him.

Jack sunk down into his seat in shame.  What was happening?

Hopkins was too shocked to do anything but stumble along beside Mark.  That old man was going to break something if Mark didn’t let him go.

Jack covered his face with both hands and kind of hoped the floor would open up and accept him into the abyss.

Now almost finished with the song, Mark let go of the professor and headed over to Jack’s section. 

Nope.

Trying to get away before he was seen, Jack pulled his hoodie over his head and began to creep along the wall toward the door, ready to make a run for it if spotted.

But Mark was a little shit and anticipated him trying to escape.  He sprinted toward Jack and scooped him up in his arms, twirling him around and belting out the last few notes.  

Jack was going to melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

Mark brought him down into a bone crushing hug and Jack hid his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.  As Mark wrapped him in his arms, Jack found that he didn’t mind the entire class cat-calling them and cheering.  He was safe and happy and loved in those arms and the embarrassment began to fade.

Mark pulled him away to peck him on the nose and lead the rest of the choir students away.  His fingers lingered on Jack’s skin and his eyes bore holes into his soul, but then with a smile and an “I’ll see you after class, babe!” Mark was gone again.

Jack silently sat back in his seat and tried to tame the dark blush that colored his cheeks.  How could he have made the mistake of thinking _any_ day was a boring day when he was dating Mark Fischbach? 


End file.
